A Special Gift
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: When Christmas comes to the town of Elmer, Apollo wishes to get a perfect gift for Pierce; his crush. But when doubts about whether or not the blue eagle would accept or deny his love, the bald eagle finds help from two people, which let's him gather his courage. Pierce/Apollo oneshot.


**(AN: Soooo this fic.**

 **Yeah, this is a pairing I see... not many people ship. It's kinda a shame, cause this is probably my favorite Animal Crossing pairing DX. So to fill in the small amount of images for this ship, I guess I'll pitch in and throw in a fanfiction.**

 **Anyway, this fic takes place in my own Gamecube town, so all the villagers and the player characters I have on that town are here. My town name "Elmer" is also the same here.**

 **With that outta the way, I hope you enjoy.)**

* * *

Apollo sighed as he looked at his calendar. Today was Christmas Eve, and the eagle had gotten done doing some last minute shopping for gifts, as this year, everyone in Elmer was going to do a gift swap at the Wishing Well tomorrow morning.

The eagle looked down at his list of people he needed gifts for. The list included the four human villagers; Ivan, Alex, Faith, and Katie, as well as every other animal villager; Purrl, Portia, Rolf, Scoot, Egbert, Rio, Cookie, Derwin, Rex, Kiki, Dotty, Hank, Hopper, and Pierce. However, everyone except Pierce were crossed off.

Simply looking at Pierce's name gave Apollo the warm and fuzzies in his stomach as a blush appeared on his beak. In the days since the jock blue eagle and the bald eagle had started talking more and more, Apollo slowly began to realize he was starting to have feelings for Pierce.

"Pah… and here I was thinking romance was nothing more than a time waster…" Apollo muttered. The main reason he hadn't gotten a gift for Pierce was mainly due to wanting to get him the perfect gift, but never could find one in all the times he visited Nookington's. Seeing as this was his last chance to get a gift, Apollo decided to head out. Just before grabbing a scarf however, the eagle stopped.

"I dunno much about gift giving… I only just picked out the gifts I got for everyone because I thought they looked cool…" Apollo said to himself, looking at all the gifts in the corner of his house that he had wrapped up for everyone. "So if I'm going to find Pierce a perfect gift, I'm going to need a bit of help… But… from whom?"

* * *

Apollo didn't know whether or not he was going to regret this, but knowing that she was the most preppy villager in the whole town, the eagle knew he could get help here. As the snow continued to fall down on Elmer, Apollo knocked on the wooden door.

"Hello? Who is it?~" A very feminine voice called out from inside.

"Cookie, it's me, Apollo. May I come in?" Apollo asked in his usual voice. He heard footsteps come towards him, and ultimately, the door opened, revealing a pink dog wearing a pink sweater.

"Oh, hi Apollo! Come on in! You're always welcome!" She exclaimed. Cookie went back in her house as Apollo slowly entered. He took a look around Cookie's country themed house, DJ K.K. playing on her stereo.

"Sit down! I'll serve you some hot chocolate since I imagine you're as cold as a polar bear rolling around in the snow!"

Confused at her analogy, Apollo took a seat as the pink dog served him a cup of hot cocoa.

"So tell me, Apollo. What brings you here? Did you want to see me that bad? I'm flattered!" Cookie said, rubbing the back of her head and blushing. Apollo stared blankly at her.

"It's not that, Cookie. I came to you because… well… I need help finding a gift for someone."

"A gift? Oooooh! I'm so good at helping other's find gifts! Is this for the gift exchange tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it is…"

"Then I'll help you out! Tell me, who's the present for?"

Apollo hesitated for a moment. "I-It's for… Pierce."

"Pierce? Hmm… I haven't talked to him much, but I'm sure we can find him somethin-"

"Though… I don't want it to be something small. I want to get him the most special gift ever."

"Special? Why do you want to get him something incredibly special?"

Apollo looked out the window, not wanting to look at Cookie.

"You better promise to not laugh at me if I say this." The eagle said coldly.

"Why would I laugh? That would be rude!"

Seeing as how Cookie would bother him until she found out, Apollo sighed.

"It's because… well… I love Pierce…"

Cookie looked somewhat shocked. "S-Say that again?"

"I'm in love with Pierce…"

Apollo could feel the flush on his face as he tried his best to not look at Cookie. The pink dog's eyes still continued to pop out.

"This changed a lot… so… you're in love with Pierce?"

"Yes, Cookie, I am…"

Instead of expecting some bigoted answer, Apollo was surprised when looked at the corner of his eye and saw Cookie putting her hands together, having a lovey dovey look on her eyes.

"Aww! You and Pierce would make such a cute couple! Of course I'd help you pick out a gift for him!" she said.

"Thank you… however, please… don't tell anyone about my crush on him, especially Pierce himself…" Apollo replied.

"No problem! It'll be our little secret."

Cookie got a mischievous look on her face; however, Apollo knew she did this in the sense of "your secret is safe with me."

"Now, how about we head on over to Nookington's! I'm sure we'll find something there!"

Cookie took the two cups to her sink. "You can go on right ahead; I need to get ready first."

"I understand. I'll meet you at Nookington's."

Apollo got up from his seat as he headed out the door.

* * *

About five minutes of standing in the snow, Cookie finally came, wearing a complete winter attire. Apollo glared at her.

"There you are! I've been waiting far too long!" He spurted.

"You could have just gone inside, Apollo. But oh well." Cookie replied. "Let's head in."

The two animals entered inside of Nookington's as Tom Nook greeted them in.

"Welcome! Do come in! Have a look around, hm? Feel free to browse, but try not to carouse! Ho ho!" he said. Cookie walked up to Tom Nook as Apollo overheard their conversation.

"Tom Nook, Apollo here wants to know where he can find the perfect last minute present for a special someone. What do you recommend?"

The tanuki walked up to the eagle and smiled at him.

"Well well! A present for a loved one, hm? I remember back in my younger days, giving gifts to my girlfriend's." Nook said, getting a blush on his face as a heart appeared over his head. "Tell me, what's the special gal want?"

Before Apollo could correct him, Cookie whispered to Tom Nook. A surprised look appeared on his face.

"Oh my… this certainly changes a bit…"

Tom Nook thought about it for a minute before looking at Apollo and Cookie.

"Perhaps Tommy and Timmy can help you find something for him. Come along."

The tanuki walked up to the second floor of Nookington's as the bald eagle and pink dog followed behind him.

"Tommy? Timmy? Be good little kids and help Apollo find a good gift." Tom Nook said to his nephews; Tommy and Timmy Nook.

"Understood, uncle! _…uncle!"_ said Tommy. Tom Nook went downstairs as the Nooklings walked up to Apollo.

"Feel free to check our wares for anything you like! _…like!"_ said Timmy. Apollo and Cookie took a look around the various displays for furniture, clothes, wallpaper, and flooring. Cookie examined a little bro's shirt.

"Hey, Apollo! You should give this to Pierce if you have a big bro's shirt!" She exclaimed. Apollo looked at the shirt before nodding.

"I don't think that's Pierce's style…" he said. Apollo continued to look around at the furniture, which was nothing that screamed perfect, the two Christmas trees that were sold daily, a ranch armchair, a blue table, and a water bird. However, in the corner of his eye, Apollo noticed a bench press.

"A bench press?" Cookie questioned.

"Yeah… Pierce always talks about working out and his muscles… and he doesn't have a bench press at home… He'd love this. This is going to be his present."

Apollo turned to Tommy and Timmy.

"I'd like to buy this, please."

"Sure thing! _…thing!"_ said the small tanuki. Apollo gave Tommy around two thousand bells as the twins gave the eagle the bench press.

"Thank you for your patronage! We hope to serve you again!" _…again!"_ Timmy said. Apollo and Cookie went down to the first floor as they left Nookington's.

"Thank you Cookie for today." Apollo said.

"No prob! Anything to help out a friend! I hope Pierce loves your gift!" replied Cookie. The pink dog ran back to her house as Apollo looked at the lit up trees.

"I hope so too…"

* * *

Later that night, Apollo sat at his desk, finishing up his written letter for Pierce. He grabbed the envelope and his gift as he walked to the post office. Despite it being cold, Apollo still trudged on.

" _I wonder if Jingle's around somewhere…"_ Apollo thought, finally reaching the post office at Acre A-1. He walked inside as he saw Phyllis behind the counter.

"Oh great, a customer… So, whaddya want?" she asked rudely.

"I'd like to send a letter, thank you." Apollo said with distain in his voice.

"This late? What am I, a drive thru? Oh, fine! It's the rule here, I guess. Hand it over."

Apollo gave Phyllis the letter for Pierce as he saw some wrapping paper on the counter

"And I'd like to buy this too." he said, placing the wrapping paper in front of the purple pelican.

"Tch, fine."

" _Rude…"_ Apollo thought. He passed her the amount of bells that the wrapping paper was worth.

"So, that's all?" Phyllis said.

"Pretty much." replied Apollo.

"Good, now close the door on your way out!"

" _And make it snappy!"_

Apollo turned his head around, swearing he heard Phyllis mutter under her breath. He sighed and left the post office.

"I don't know how Pelly can deal with her…" Apollo said, placing his wing on his forehead. He shivered softly as the snow started to come down, knowing it was best to head home.

Passing by Scoot's house, then Ivan, Alex, Faith, and Katie's house, then Rolf's, Rio's, and Egbert's house, Apollo saw Pierce's house. He solemnly looked at the house, debating on whether or not he should look at the blue jock eagle through his window.

"That doesn't seem right… but… I just want him to be mine…" The bald eagle said. Knowing his house was only a few acre's down, Apollo went south. As he did however, he saw Jingle come out from Purrl's house. The reindeer looked as surprised as Apollo did, but his face turned into one of happiness.

"Happy holidays! I'm Jingle, the black-nosed reindeer! Aren't holidays wonderful? Tell me the truth: you love it for the presents, don't you?" he said.

" _As a child, yes, but now as an adult… I realize what they're actually about…"_ thought Apollo.

"Just look at all this snow! It's a white winter! How romantic!"

" _Romantic…"_

Apollo thought of Pierce.

"But I've got a lot of work to do, so I can't socialize! I'm supposed to deliver all these presents to good little animals and children all over the world! I love my job! I deliver dreams and hopes to everyone!"

Apollo shot up when Jingle said his last sentence.

" _Hopes and dreams… hopes and dreams!"_

Apollo's mind was set on those two phrases. Hopes… and dreams…

"Oops! I've really got to get going now! I've got a lot of work to do if I want to finish delivering all the gifts tonight… Well, I'll see you around! Buh-bye!"

Just before Jingle could leave however, Apollo grabbed his arm.

"Hey! That's being naughty!" Jingle said.

"Jingle, I'd like to explain. There's something you said about hopes and dreams…" Apollo explained.

"What about them?"

Apollo looked down at the ground, feeling a small blush on his beak as he rubbed the tips of his wings together.

"Well… uh… I… I don't want a present from you this year…"

"WHAT?" Jingle exclaimed. "B-But… you seemed to love my presents!"

"It's not that… it's just… this year, I want you to grant me a Christmas miracle…"

"A miracle?"

"I… I love a villager in this town… he lives right there." Apollo pointed towards Pierce's house. "A-And… I want to confess to him tomorrow, but… there's this crumbling anxiety that he's going to reject me… Can you grant me a miracle to make sure he feels the same way?"

"A crush? Hmm…" Jingle rubbed his chin. "I'm sorry to tell you… but… I can't grant this miracle. I can do so many others… but as for love… that's something that's far too complicated."

"Oh… I see…"

Apollo closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the reindeer before he spoke up again.

"However… this doesn't mean that nothing can't be done. While I can't do anything, you can!"

"I can?"

"Of course! If you feel that your crush loves you, then you need to act natural when you confess! You need to gather all your courage, and tell him how you feel! It'll be the only way!"

" _Act… natural… Gather my courage…"_ Apollo thought.

"You're right… I'm being such a fool. I know him like that; he wouldn't be the one to reject me." he said.

"Precisely! Oops! Look at the time! I must really get going! I hope my advice has helped! Anyway, have a happy holiday! And well… I hope you successfully confess to your crush."

"Yeah… thank you, Jingle…"

The two went their separate ways as Apollo headed back to his house. In his mind, he replayed the words Jingle said.

" _Act natural when you confess! Gather your courage!"_

"And tell Pierce I love him…" Apollo finished. He opened his door as he turned off the lights.

" _Let's hope tomorrow goes well…"_

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Everyone in Elmer sat around by the Wishing Well, continuing their Christmas gift exchange. Apollo had opened most of his gifts from the other villagers, currently watching Ivan opening his gift from him.

"Whoa! This is sweet!" Ivan said, opening a lava lamp from the present. "Thanks, Apollo!"

"Heh, no problem, Ivan." replied Apollo. The human boy turned to Faith and conversed with her as the bald eagle watched the other villagers open their gifts. He turned his head to the side and saw Pierce walking towards him.

"Hey, Apollo? I got your letter this morning. Are you sure you want to exchange in private tonight?" The blue jock eagle said.

"Oh, uhh… yeah. I'll see you around then." Apollo replied. Already he felt butterflies in his stomach, but they soon went away as a snowball hit Pierce in the face. The bald eagle was ready to defend Pierce before he saw that it was Hank who threw it, and that Pierce was about to engage into a playful snowball fight with the green chicken.

Apollo sighed happily as he watched the sight in front of him.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Apollo tapped his foot against the cold concrete as he waited for Pierce. The heavy snow fell down upon Elmer as the Christmas lights flashed on and off on the large tree above him.

"Pah… when's he coming? I hope he didn't forget, or worse, doesn't even show up on purpose." The bald eagle said as he shivered, sneezing. "I hope I don't get a cold…"

Suddenly, Apollo was greeted to a familiar sight; a buff blue eagle walking towards him.

"There you are! I knew you'd be waiting for me!" Pierce exclaimed. Apollo already felt his blush appearing again.

" _Stay calm, Apollo… remember what Jingle said; be natural, act calm, and things will go alright."_ he thought.

"Well, that's how I am. Anyway, did you bring your gift?"

Pierce pulled out a present. "Sure did!"

The two avians exchanged their gifts as Pierce shook his.

"Ooh! I wonder what it is?" he said.

"Go ahead, take a look." replied Apollo. Pierce opened his gift as he saw the contents, looking shocked.

"N-No way! A bench press?! Bro! I've been looking for one forever! Now I can become even buffer! Thank you so much, Apollo!"

Pierce pulled Apollo into a tight bear hug as a very genuine smile appeared on the bald eagle's face. He closed his eyes and returned the hug.

" _I could get used to this…"_ He thought, not even caring that the blue eagle was so strong that it felt like his insides were about to explode. Pierce soon let go of the hug, much to Apollo's dismay.

"Okay, this one I picked out especially for you! Open it!" Pierce said with enthusiasm. Knowing him, Apollo expected something involving exercise in some way, but wouldn't mind it in the long run. Opening his present from Pierce, Apollo saw a gold necklace of some kind.

"Pierce?"

"Ha ha… I know you don't expect a jock like me to get you something like this…" Pierce explained, rubbing the back of his head. "But when I saw it on sale, I had to get it. When I decided who to give it to, you popped into my mind for some reason…"

" _That's can't be coincidence…"_ Apollo thought. While he still had his doubts, he still had time before his confession.

"Here, lemme put it on for you."

Apollo blushed when Pierce said that. He knew something fishy was going on, and he might have figured out why.

"So, Pierce…" Apollo started.

"Apollo… there's kinda something I wanna say…" Pierce said, interrupting Apollo. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you, but… it's kinda important…"

"What is it?"

Even though Apollo had a lingering thought in his mind about what it was, he still decided to listen to the jock eagle.

"Well… uhm… er… I… You're… ugh this is awkward…" stuttered Pierce as he connected each chain of the necklace together, clearly embarrassed. "You're… you're a real nice guy Apollo… real nice… Even though some people think you're mean, I look past that, and I see someone who can be real nice."

Apollo smiled. "Thanks for the compliment."

"And well… I just wanna say, I like you, Apollo."

 _Like…_

It wasn't the answer Apollo was expecting, so to say he was disappointed was an understatement.

"Oh… you like me…"

"Yeah… but it's not just like…"

"Hm?"

"Oh boy... this is gunna be so embarrassing, someone like me saying this out loud... but..."

As Pierce connected the last chain, letting go of the necklace, he placed one wing on Apollo's chest as he reached into earshot.

"I really, really like you…" Pierce whispered. Apollo looked surprised as he felt his face turn red.

"Pierce… I.. what do I say?"

"You don't have to say anything, Apollo… I can see it in your face…"

Apollo scratched behind his head while he looked at the ground. "Well… I can say the same, and it's why I wanted us to exchange gifts in private… I… I really, really like you too…"

"Glad to see we're on the same level…"

Apollo and Pierce looked up at the Christmas lights above them. They noticed mistletoe hanging off one of the branches.

"Heh, how cliché. It's like it was there on purpose." commented Apollo.

"It is, how about we…. take advantage of it?"

Apollo grinned at Pierce. "My pleasure…"

The two reached in and took a deep breath before ultimately; they put their lips on one another. Apollo felt Pierce wrap his strong arms around his neck as they continued to kiss under the Christmas tree.

There have been very few things that Apollo could call "magical", but his kiss with Pierce is the best example of it. The bald eagle didn't want it to end soon, so he wrapped his own arms around the blue eagle's back. The two avians didn't even care if anyone saw them, they were too trust into their passion for them to care.

Finally, the two let go from their kiss. Apollo and Pierce drooped their eyes and looked each other, touching foreheads.

"I think it's safe for me to say it now aloud: I think I love you, Pierce." Apollo said.

"And I think the same too, Apollo." Pierce replied.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Ivan awoke the next morning, going downstairs and exited out of his house. As he closed the door, he noticed Apollo and Pierce walking together, chatting up a storm.

"That's strange… I haven't seen those two talk that often…" Ivan said to himself. He saw Alex come out of his own house.

"Hey, Alex? Have you noticed that Apollo and Pierce are acting a bit… well, strange?" Ivan asked his best friend.

"Not really, why?"

"Well, when I woke up, I saw them walking together. I barely see them hang out, and they were so engrossed in their conversation. It reminded me of us two, since we knew each other since Kindergarten!"

"That's true… it could be Apollo wanting to get along with Pierce. Whatever the case may be, they've never looked happier."

Alex walked off as Ivan thought some more.

"Never looked happier… yeah… he's right. Those two look so happy just being around each other…"' Ivan thought of Apollo and Pierce again. "Perhaps I won't bother them today, no, I want them to enjoy today."

And with that, Ivan walked off to do his own activated, while Apollo and Pierce enjoyed their first few hours as boyfriend and boyfriend.


End file.
